


Wubbzy Helps Clear Up!

by AventuraRequiem



Category: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!
Genre: Cock Vore, Docking, Embarrassment, Entrapment, F/M, Foreskin Play, Gender transformation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Large Cock, M/M, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vacuum Penis, Vore, Weirdness, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventuraRequiem/pseuds/AventuraRequiem
Summary: Widget has made yet another one of her oddly specific inventions. But what would our poor and ever so curious Wubbzy make of it this time? Again, I feel like the tags are a bit of a giveaway but no matter.When one reaches the bottom of the barrel, one must then USE the barrel itself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Wubbzy Helps Clear Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest thing I have ever wrote since Year 2. Its something you read and laugh at rather than get aroused/turned on at. Though there is a deceptively big audience for this kind of stuff lol.

It was yet another quiet day in Wuzzleburg and predictably, Widget was working on yet another of her creative and oddly specific inventions that will be featured in this story and the ever so curious yellow Gerbil that is Wubbzy was sitting down on a chair, swaying gleefully next to her as she was finishing it up.

“I did it! I finally made it!” Widget exclaimed as she held up what seemed to look like one of those futuristic ray guns you’d see made by the Weta Workshop. “Take a gander at this Wubbzy! My new Phallu-Packer 3000!”  
“Wow wow, Widget!” Wubbzy has always been quite enthusiastic of the plethora of inventions Widget brings to the table, regardless of how useful or useless they’ve been. Mostly the latter. “What exactly is it?”  
“Why, the Phallu-Packer 3000 allows for more efficient storage of all of my gear in the workshop. It’s getting awfully cluttered in here, so being able to organise my stuff more orderly will do me wonders!”

Widget seemed to have a good point. Her workshop wasn’t known for being messy or, in this case, not orderly. So a convenient invention to help tidy it all up and sort it all out is perfect. If it worked, that is. The rabbit inventor was pacing around the crevices of her workshop looking for another piece to fix a power supply issue with the device. Something technical that was way above the intellect of poor little Wubbzy, that’s for sure.

“D’oh, pickles and prune juice!” She cursed to herself quietly as to not upset her friend. “I need to see if the shop has me that missing part! I’ll be right back Wubbzy, don’t mess around with any of my stuff!”

And before the concerned Gerbil could say anything in return, Widget had rushed out of both her workshop and her house. Leaving the ever so curious Wubbzy all alone. In Widget’s Workshop. All by himself. Where nothing could possibly go wrong  
in any way. Nope. 

Bouncing off the seat, he moved closer to the Phallu-Packer 3000 to inspect it, looking both ways before touching it, just in case she returned quicker than expected and then peering over the table to have a good look at the device. Component wise, it looked practically complete, which sparked his curiosity further as to what exactly was missing. As Wubbzy grasped the handle, he noticed a large gap on the other side that was exposed. It looked as if it was missing a piece or something and more conveniently enough, the piece was right underneath his chair! Maybe it slid over there without them noticing?

“Oh, wow! Silly Widget!” Wubbzy commented as he reached his tail over to the missing piece to retrieve it and affix it to the device. “I’ll fix it for you, tada!”

As the piece was slotted in place, it shudder and weaved about on its own before Wubbzy could finally get a firm grip of it. He still didn’t fully know what the Phallu-Packer 3000 did or how it properly functioned. He thought to himself ‘maybe one go of it would hurt?’ Especially if it did exactly what Widget explained earlier. 

So to test it out, he took aim at a pile of cardboard boxes, tucked neatly on the other side of the room and pressed the red button on the grip. A few beeps and noises were made before a single blue laser was fired, but was suddenly reflected back at him by a stray piece of metal inside one of the boxes! Hitting the poor Gerbil, he felt a strong electric shock before falling back on his tail!

“…Ohhhh, what happened?” Wubbzy gently rubbed his forehead and managed to wake himself up, looking around him with the Phallu-Packer 3000 still in his hand. As he slowly stood up, he realised something weighing him down. “Wow, WOW! Why is my willy so big?!”

Well he wasn’t wrong. The Phallu-Packer 3000 had changed the size of his dick from a few inches at best to at least three feet long, slumping on the ground in front of him! It was not only longer but also quite chunky. When Wubbzy took a hold of it, a light handprint could be seen, almost as if was made of a blubber or sponge. Then without warning, he could feel and ominous shaking from the pit of his stomach and his cock began to widen at the head. With a softened noise similar to a vacuum hose, Wubbzy’s cock was sucking at the air! How on earth could this be?

“Oooooooooh. Wow, wow! This is so cool!” Wubbzy commented on what he just experienced. He should’ve been weirded out by what Widget’s invention had done to him, but it’s not the first time that he used something quite weird, let alone said weird thing do something to him. But nonetheless, he wanted to give his vacuum dick a test run! 

Walking around the room, he found pencils, jars, cans and the odd small box to suck up. They all felt weirdly nice as they were effortlessly slurped up his shaft, almost tickling him from the inside depending on the size of the object. He was about to try and slurp one of the bigger boxes next, but as if right on cue, his friend Walden arrived into the workshop!

“Hey Wubbzy, have you seen Widget anywh-” Walden was interrupted upon seeing what Wubbzy was doing, who in turn paused and faced him, waving gleefully at what he was about to do!  
“Hi Walden!” Wubbzy responded with a smile on his face. “I used WidgetYou gotta try this!” Wubbzy hastily aimed the Phallu-Packer 3000 at Walden to fire and despite his clear and more than obvious hesitance, the lazer struck him, suddenly making him distinctively endowed to a similar extent, like his Gerbil friend. He was shocked to the bone as he witnessed his cock grow to a stupidly large size, both in length and girth, with the only difference being having a bit less foreskin than Wubbzy, resulting in a bit of his pink glans being exposed.

“Ohh, well, oh my…” Walden struggled to comprehend what happened, despite his science driven mind. “It’s just…this isn’t possible! We’ve violated so many laws of physics and natu-”  
“Walden, Walden! Look what I can do!” Wubbzy yelled over to the worried and embarrassed looking Walden. He watched Wubbzy aim his shaft which roared out and effortlessly sucked up a chunky calculator off the desk nearby, his face tingling as it slurped up his penis. “See? Isn’t that cool? Give it a go with your willy!”  
“Well, I…um…Oh, ok…” 

The hesitant Walden gave a big sigh before taking a grasp of his own cock, with Wubbzy eagerly watching, with his abnormally large grin of anticipation. With a deep breath in, he felt his cock beginning to gape out a bit and begin to suck a few bits of dust and dirt off the floor. He looked rather uncomfortable right until his dick eagerly sucked and swallowed a small jar of oil.  
“OoooOOOOh!” Walden shouted out as he experienced the same feeling his gerbil friend felt earlier.  
“See? Isn’t it fun?!” Wubbzy gleefully cheered to Walden in response.  
“Why…um, yes, Wubbzy. This feeling is of most…”  
“Ooh, I know something else we could have our willies suckle on!”

Wubbzy turned to face Walden, aiming their cocks at each other. Walden knew what Wubbzy was about to attempt and deep down, he was slightly nervous, but his nervousness was overridden by the desire of more pleasure by suction. He stood firm and allowed Wubbzy to do what he was about too, pulling back his foreskin a bit to allow the sexual scent of his glans to fill the room. 

“Hehe, go right ahead Wubbzy. I’m ready!”

Wubbzy was ready to give it a go. His covered cockhead gently nuzzled against Walden’s own before better aiming saw it prod directly onto Walden’s. The long overhang of foreskin began making a slurping noise again as it suddenly sucked the majority of his shaft, almost all the way to his groin! Once it did, Walden’s face turned a dark shade of red, his senses overloaded from the sucking pleasure Wubbzy’s cock was giving him as it rhythmically sucked and slurped more and more, louder and louder, almost as if it was desperately hungry for him.

“O-ooh, um, Wubbzy…I think I’m f-feeling close t-to-”

“Huh? Is something wrong, Walden?”

And all of a sudden, a flood of semen shot of Walden’s cock. His cum was effortlessly sucked with a violent slurped from him right into Wubbzy’s cock, shaking about in his foreskin as he could feel the hard, unrelenting suction of the fluid. Their cocks separated with a loud SLOP and the two of them slumped backwards with both dicks gently leaking out. Walden’s face was beet red from pleasure and the same was said to Wubbzy.

“Woooow! Who would’ve thought that would feel so good?” Wubbzy sighed relief as he slowly got up to his feet after his ‘dick sucking.’ “Did you like it Walden?”

Poor Walden was slow to acknowledge at first, but eventually recovered from his afterglow, standing up and nodding a few times, much to his disbelief at first. “We should…find more things to suck, Wubbzy! That was…simply amazing!”

“Yay! I knew you’d like it!”

As they began to look around the far reaches of the Workshop for more discarded objects to test on with their vacuum dicks, the two of them were interrupted by the inevitable arrival of… 

"Well Wubbzy, I’m back! I got me the missin-" 

Widget had returned from her quick shopping trip and was, for lack of a better way to describe it, confused as to what she is seeing from Walden and Wubbzy. So many questions flooded her mind in the span of a few seconds. Including ‘What is happening, how this is even happening and, most importantly, why is this happening?’ She sadly had only one person to blame.

“Hey Widget! I fixed your Phallu-Packer 3000!” Wubbzy waved as his friend walked into the lab, exclaiming as his dick sucked off one of the remote control devices off the nearby shelf and shuddering as that too was slurping down his shaft.

Before she could try to reply, a look to her other side saw Walden poorly trying to hide his elongated shaft from her, under his shirt. He looked surprised at her, blushing and fumbling his words before talking. 

“I-I well, I think…basically, me and Wubbzy seem t-to have gotten quite carried away with your um… thingamajig 3000.” Walden shuddered with a nervous expression clouding his face. “But as long as you can fix us up again, we should be okay, right Widget? No hard feelings?”

Widget didn’t respond. Her eyes simply darted towards the Phallu-Packer 3000 that was laying on the floor near feet and within a flash, she swiped it off the ground, rolled her eyes and fired it onto herself! Within seconds, the others witnessed 

Widget growing a massive cock to the same calibre as their ones. It ripped through her clothes and plonked flat on the floor with a noticeable thud!

“Wow, wow, Widget! Are you gonna join in with us too?” Wubbzy smiled back at her as she grasped her own cock, caressing it around the edge of the foreskin.

There was a noticeably long delay in Widget’s response. “Heh, you could say that little buddy. You’re certainly going to join in with me.”

And with that, it was now Widget’s turn. Standing firm from her position, she grunted as her cock began to gape even wider than Wubbzy’s or Walden’s had previously and violently suck in them both with the faintest of resistance. The poor gerbil and bear flew through the air as her cock gasped up for air and easily swallowed them both, one after the other into the shaft, only slurping a few times thanks to their relatively small sizes. 

Widget moaned as she felt them both be sucked in and wriggling heavily through her penis, stopping the suction as soon as both were inside and neatly deposited inside her new pair of balls, one in each. Inside, her balls were a dark, musky and damp atmosphere that gave the two barely enough room to crouch in a shallow pool of a white-ish fluid which gently sloshed upon movement, giving Walden some basic reassuring that some physical laws were being abided by now.  
One thing was for sure, regardless of how inefficient this new method of “sorting out” the workshop was, it felt nothing short of rewarding to get it done at least and feeling Wubbzy and Walden sloshing back and forth inside her was satisfying.  
She could vaguely hear them shouting out nudging from the inside, pleading to be let out and clearly sorry for what they both did. “Pleeeeeeeaase Widget! Let us out please! We’re sorry for messing with your Phallu-Packer 3000!” Wubbzy droned. But she refused.

“Uh uh! I’ll let you out in a while once you have learned your lesson about messing with my contraptions!” She scolded as she did her absolute best to walk whilst holding her elongated cock and balls to her chair to sit and relax in. She felt full and rather exhausted as she slumped onto her wingback chair, sighing as she still could see her balls wriggling, albeit not as much as a moment ago.

“I’ll have a think about letting you two out after a few hours.” Widget commented as she reached for the remote to her Triple-Telly 3000. “Mind you, Wubbzy, I have me a question for you?”  
“Y-Yeah?” A muffled response from the left part of her ballsack followed suit.  
“How on Wuzzle did you manage to fix the Phallu-Packer 3000? It was missing a vital compo-”  
“I saw this black and brown cylinder thing under the desk and plonked it back in! I think it said ‘AA’ Battery! Yeah, that’s what it was!”  
“…”


End file.
